


Initie-Lui

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [12]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: (Okay I like it here in hell), (how the fuck am I supposed to tag this), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangbanged Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initie-Lui

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BOUGHT MY ONE-WAY TICKET TO HELL WITH THIS ONE. 
> 
> I will write a sequel according to the response I get from y'all.
> 
> (March 9th) Forgot to say that the title says "initiate him" in French, because I'm practically a French minor and love that language. I'M FLUENT-ISH.

“Um…”

When Harry went to his best friend George to ask him if he knows anyone who’s hiring, the other curly haired bloke (and less attractive) just told him to come to a local bar/stripper house. Harry was expecting the innocent lad to talk to the manager so that he can learn to mix the drinks and shite.

He’s now naked except for his bandanna, a bloke named Zayn— just as equally naked— stood in front of him. There’s artistic tattoos littering his tanned skin, a happy trail leading down to contrastingly clean shaven cock.

“George told me you’re desperate for a new job,” the manager purrs out, his semi poking at Harry’s thighs. “It’s March and most stores finished hiring but at a bar that doubles as a brothel to known customers… we can use some.”

“Did he tell you I never had sex ever since secondary school?” Harry gulps. He was too busy not failing his classes to get a lay.

“Which is why I have to _interview_ you myself,” Zayn cups Harry’s chin, jade-green meeting amber-brown “There aren’t a lot of skills I need to test, kitten. That can be your nickname here, you look like a fuckable kitten.”

Harry asks what the nicknames are for before he’s pushed down to his knees, the thickest cock he’s ever seen (porn counts) invading his mouth and breathing. He gags, not having been prepared for this. Zayn moans loudly, not bothering to wait for Harry to adjust as he fucks his mouth. Harry can feel a dribble of spit trickling down his chin. Harry chokes again, swallowing around the very object blocking his airway. Despite the roughness, Harry’s prick filled up, begging for release. He whines around Zayn’s dick, the action sending vibrations down the older lad’s shaft. Harry doesn’t feel disgusted when Zayn gushes down his throat.

“You took the surprise well and mind you, baby, your customer will do a lot of things that will surprise you,” the darker skinned lad snaps his fingers, motioning at Harry to get up. “Kiss me.”

Harry’s kissed strangers at the parties whilst drunk so this isn’t as hard as a blowjob he just gave. ( _Pun not intended… okay, maybe just a tad bit._ ) Harry tentatively spikes his tongue against Zayn’s open mouth, rubbing it against Zayn’s. They tangle together, the skilfulness garnering a surprised moan from Harry. Zayn is very dominant, as Harry learnt already, and even though they’re just kissing, Harry’s balls feel like coming. He lets Zayn take control of their kiss, their dicks rubbing together. Zayn curls his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging at some strands. Harry whines, the action a big turn-on for him. Zayn crowds him against the wall and grinds into him, the friction making it easier for already-sensitive Harry to come.

“Good kisser too,” Zayn whispers against Harry’s lips. “Okay, you’re a prostitute, meaning you don’t choose who you fuck. If you’re gay, that’s too bad, you fuck whoever books you.”

“Which means?”

“Rim me.” Zayn says like it’s obvious.

Harry had sex a grand total of five times in his eighteen years of life and thankfully, his ex has rimmed him once. He spreads Zayn’s arse cheeks (thank God for the invention of pornhub) and laps at the puckered hole. He blows air against it before circling the rim again, then pushes his tongue in. It’s weird, basically tasting some chav’s arse but it feels erotic even though he’s on the giving end. He wraps his hand around the hard-again shaft, surprised that his hand can cover most of the tanned lad’s hard-on. He thrusts his tongue in and out before Zayn spasms around his tongue.

“Number one rule of prostitution is that—”

“You don’t do it on the streets because cops can arrest you?” Harry cuts in, earning a glare from Zayn.

“Don’t interrupt me or I’ll fuck your ass without prep,” Zayn hisses. “But no, it’s that your customer comes more than you will.”

“Oh,” Harry mouths. “And did I pass the interview?”

“I didn’t fuck you yet, baby,” Zayn smirks. “There are a lot of kinky shite you can be requested so I’ll do something very basic…”

 

Something ‘very basic’ ends up being a blindfold and cuffing, which Harry didn’t see it coming. (Pun intended.)

“You move, and I’ll gag you too,” Zayn warns, coating his shaft with lot of lube. “Oh, I’m clean, which is why I’m foregoing condom but if a customer refuses to wear a condom, or vice versa, you can’t have sex with them. It’s the owner’s policy.”

Harry opens his mouth to say ‘wait!’ but Zayn won’t have it, the thick prick invading Harry’s born-again virgin arse. He doesn’t mean to, but he clenches around the older man, tears prickling him from the uncomfortableness. It soon dissolves as Zayn expertly aims for his prostate, extracting fucked out moans from him. He can still feel the pain of being stretched by Zayn is so good, fucking him relentless.

“You pass,” Zayn whispers in his ear, tongue lapping at the innards as Harry cues on cue.

-

“Ugh, Zayn said I get to fuck you as an interview,” George whines, grabbing his plaid briefs from the drawer. Harry wants to tell his roommate/best mate that those are _his_. “So, is he a good fuck like I remember?”

“Huh?”

“Oh c’mon, he’s the manager of the hookers. Do you really think he doesn’t fuck us sometimes?” George raises a judgemental brow. “Rate out of 10?”

“Five million,” Harry becomes hard just from thinking about it. “Oh my God, I didn’t know I could come untouched from having my mouth fucked. Well, it was close.”

“So first day at work tomorrow?” George giggles, pulling his infamous monkey onesie on. “Oh, by the way, your new co-workers have a new surprise for you.

 

**Next day, 10.20**

“Hey—holy fuck.”

Harry opens the door to the change room of the brothel part of the bar (which is disguised as a disused warehouse) and is greeted by far the largest number of naked men. His gay side purrs at the sight of one particular one with buzzed brown hair and yummy arms.

“We have a ritual for all the newbies,” George explains, getting rid of his joggers. “We all take turns fucking them, and of course, you come a lot since you’re our ‘customer’.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Yummy Arms leans forward, crashing their lips together. Harry’s mind goes blank, barely taking in the fact that the room smells like smoke and cologne, an odd mix. Someone else unbuttons his jeans and his naked soon enough, his button-up plaid plucked from him, leaving him cold and shivering. He can hear someone saying ‘go Liam!’ in the background but ignores it, kissing Liam back. He wonders where the female prostitutes were but decides against asking. He doesn’t think female hookers are needed much when everyone is just a fucking sex god. He can feel someone’s tongue lapping at his hole, another his balls. (George told him to clean his arse before coming here because he’s on the clock.) He mewls into the kiss and barely registers as Liam lowers him against the bench he failed to notice before. His back hits the bench, with Harry landing on top of Liam. He can feel Liam’s six-pack against his dick, holy shit.

“George, be a dear and fuck his pretty mouth?” Zayn orders, startling Harry. He didn’t know the lad was here.

George is naked and now that they’re co-workers, Harry questions himself how he failed to notice how large his friend was. Harry knows he shouldn’t size up the dicks he’ll be fucked by but by a quick look, he can tell the average is seven-point-five. George calls out Jaymi, whoever the bloke is, and he grins, getting behind Harry and probing at his arse with his tongue. It doesn’t take long for him to realise that the lad has a fucking tongue piercing. Liam growls, not liking the neglect, and Harry giggles, leaning down to kiss the impatient lad. Liam grabs his curls—what’s up with everyone tugging at it?—and tongue-fucks his mouth, rendering Harry powerless. He mewls, just as Jaymi pushes his tongue inside. There’s no hesitancy like Harry for his interview, relentless strokes jabbing at his prostate perfectly. Liam wedges a finger in and fuck, Harry _just_ notices the size of Liam. He thought only dark skinned lads had big dicks. (Again, he watches a lot of gay porn.) Liam’s _very_ large shaft nudges at Harry’s entrance and pushes in. The pleasure combined from the metal ball of Jaymi’s tongue and Liam’s (probably 11-inch) cock, Harry comes immediately. Liam is strong enough to swivel Harry around his dick, and managing to not dislodge George’s dick from the new prostitute’s mouth. George lets out a strangled moan before he gushes down Harry’s throat.

“So pliant,” Liam coos, fucking up into Harry’s prostate a fast, harsh pace. Harry mewls, his eyes fluttering close from the pleasure. He vaguely registers Jaymi budging up and oh Lord—Harry doesn’t remember reading this off of the contract. Jaymi pushes his own length inside of Harry’s already-stuffed hole, garnering a screech from Harry. Liam is large, Harry can fucking literally feel it, and Jaymi isn’t small either. A blond with ocean blue eyes replaces George’s place, not waiting a single moment before he fucks Harry’s mouth. His hand is drawn by someone and wraps around someone’s dick, not long, but wide to make up for it. The new lad number two has short light brown curls with puppy brown eyes not unlike Liam’s. He’s quite short and without a doubt the star twink of this brothel/bar. Harry starts to wank the new bloke the way _he_ likes it, short and stuttering, palm on the base of the length. Puppy Eyes moans loudly, fucking his fist. Liam comes in long spurts, coating Harry’s walls that just starts to clench as Jaymi fucks into his prostate forcibly. He remembers Zayn’s rules, but his co-workers are tested like he, right? He feels strangely empty once two cocks leave his sore passage, only to be replaced by another one. He sees his new lover face to face, and it’s the blond. He looks at George questioningly and his friends mouths the name ‘Niall’. His hair is fisted again (wait, no one would try to fist his arse, right?) and he moans, letting Niall fuck into his body. He smells smoke heavy in the air and before he can make the next sound, a pair of rough lips crash against his, transferring the smoke. He already knows it’s Zayn, easy to guess by the roughness.  The kiss is anything but kind and soft, practically raping Harry’s mouth. Someone lifts Harry’s arse and he wants to yell at the second bloke who slides into his very sore arse. The new bloke is a dark blond with a lip piercing, his blue eyes harsh like his strokes.

“Good kitten,” Zayn purrs, replacing his lips with his thick shaft. Harry’s eyes water at the semi-familiar girth and taste. Zayn goes slowly, as if teasing Harry, and he swallows around the tip in retribution. He comes as Zayn picks up his pace, fucking his throat until Harry tastes the copper taste from the hardness. Both blokes pounding into him comes inside of his very wet and stick hole.

“That’s a wrap—Harry, the shower is in the right room when you go past the lockers.” George tells Harry with a smug look.

-

It’s been a week since his new, um, job started and he was already found by his co-worker at the bakery. Apparently, one of his customers was his boss’ son, oops.

His favourite co-worker at the brothel is George, without a doubt, and the giggly, monkey-obsessed lad told him that he’s a regular fuck with Jaymi minus the charges. He joked that George should fuck Yorkie (Brad, the lad with puppy eyes and curls) since they’re both twinks. George informed him that Brad and Scotty (Connor), the lip-pierced due were fuck buddies, effectively shutting him up. He talks to Leprechaun a lot, the blond Irishman who fucks him between clients.

He doesn’t tell anyone from his new work that he’s fallen for his manager by the name of Zayn Malik.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are in it for the smut but sorry, no gangbang in the second part of this.


End file.
